Lingering Feelings
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: Right now, she silently hated Malcolm, Athena Cabin and anything to do with Camp Half-Blood. Why? Why does Jason remember the Greek camp but not New Rome, Camp Jupiter and her? Ships: Jeyna, slight Percabeth


A/N: Winter Quarter is almost over. I just have a paper that I'm not doing and writing fanfic instead. I know it's been a while and I want to write but life sucks right now. This is an angst fest because the mood is rainy right now and I can't conjure up anything happy.

Prompt: Future!fic Jason and Reyna have been together for a while and he has amnesia again (heehee)

Lingering Feelings

"And this is the Garden of Bacchus." Reyna finished as she pushed open the iron gate. Jason blinked as he took in the scenery. He ran his fingers over the soft petals of the grapevines, breathing in the sweet fragrances of the wild flowers. His blue eyes shined as he took in the beauty like this was the first time he saw it. _It is. _Reyna reminded herself as she sucked in a breath. She crossed her arms in front of her stomach, fingers digging into her elbows as a sharp remainder. "This has the best view of New Rome." She added, following behind Jason as he walked through the path.

"I can bet." Jason replied as he walked confidently through the plants. Reyna's eyes widen and heart clenched as he took a hidden turn like it was second nature, moving to a certain spot. He held a grapevine up, turning to Reyna with an honest expression like he didn't know he was going to the spot where he proposed to her two weeks ago. "I feel like this spot has the best view. Why else would it be hidden?"

"This was my little secret." Reyna kidded back, ducking under his arm and walked up the stone steps. The spot still took Reyna's breath away. The huge olive tree grew on the edge of a cliff, overlooking New Rome and the whole camp. It was the last spot Jason took her years ago when he first gave her a tour of the camp. _"Our little secret," _he said back then, twelve years old with innocent blue eyes and mischievous smirk. Another memory tried to resurface in Reyna's mind but she pushed it back, focusing on the man in front of her now.

"It's beautiful." Jason sighed as he blocked the sun with his right hand, taking in the view. The gray t-shirt tugged at his broad shoulders. He wasn't wearing his glasses, making him look so much younger. A wide friendly smile spread across his face as he looked at Reyna. "I can see why so many demigods would want to retire here."

"Yeah… Annabeth and Percy are the first Greeks too." Reyna answered as she placed her hands against the wooden barrier, overlooking her city as well. Things have been so peaceful since the Second Titan War.

"They're really pushing for a Camp Half-Blood equivalent." Jason told her as he move beside her. "The Athena cabin is flooded with blueprints and you could hear heated debates when you walk by. Last time I saw Malcolm, he had this huge blue streak on his cheek from a rogue pen." Jason laughed fondly with a bright smile tugging at his lips. Reyna smiled reflexively before biting her lower lip.

Right now, she silently hated Malcolm, Athena Cabin and anything to do with Camp Half-Blood. Why? Why does Jason remember the Greek camp but not New Rome, Camp Jupiter and her? She knows he's not doing it on purpose but it still hurts regardless. Jason turned, about to start another story but paused. The smile fell from his lips. "Hey, is everything ok?" He asked, reaching out to touch her arm.

"What?" Reyna replied quickly, flinching away. Jason pulled back just as fast, hiding the casual movement as he reached up and scratched the back of his neck. A light blush peppered his face as he looked away.

"Sorry, that was too casual." He started, looking at the dirt ground as he shuffled his feet. "You just had this look on your face and I was worried. You've been so kind to me this whole week. But you're also sad. You hide it really well but slip at times like now." Even without his memories, Jason could still read Reyna like a book. Slowly, the young man looked up, meeting her gaze. "I know we've just met and all but I'm here. I'm willing to listen to whatever problems you have. It's the least I can do." Reyna met his gaze, feeling the weight of his words on her heart. That's such a Jason response.

His eyes flickered down to her left hand. "Is it about him?" He whispered, nodding to it.

Reyna looked down, noticing how her right fingers twisted the simple white gold ring. She held her hand out, watching as the light reflected off the tiny jewel. "It's a little bit about him." _A little bit about you, _she thought as she pressed the ring to her lips, feeling the cool metal and thinking about the promise he made right at this spot. "He was called away by the gods again. The second time since I've known him. Always the hero…" She shook her head and turned, taking the steps away from the view. "I knew he was a hero since the day I met him. It was in his blood. He was destined for greatness." Reyna took a deep breath as she moved to push the vine out of the way. Jason was faster, their fingers brushing as he pushed it for her. Reyna turned, drinking in his handsome familiar face and tried to keep the tears at bay. "I didn't want him to be a hero."

"If my opinion matters," Jason's low voice started as he stepped forward, letting the vine drop behind him. His hand reached out, gently catching a tiny tear as he fell from her eye. "I think you're the kind of girl a guy would come back for." A part of Reyna wanted to laugh at the irony, yell at him because he's the one she's waiting for. Another part wanted to sob because he can't remember her. Reyna did neither, shook her head as she reached up and touched his wrist as silent thanks. Jason opened his mouth, something on the tip of his tongue but it was forgotten when the couple looked up at someone calling their names.

"Jason! Reyna!" Percy shouted from his cupped hands as he and Annabeth hiked up the hill. Jason moved away quickly, smiling brightly at his cousin as he waved. Reyna turned her head, wiping the tears with her wrist as the couple approached. Annabeth's sharp eyes noticed the tension in her Roman friend's shoulders. Her lips curled into a miniscule frown before brightening up. "How was the tour? Reyna's the best right?"

"Yeah, she is." Jason replied, smiling at Reyna who tried to return it.

"Jason, come with me for a second." Annabeth cut in, nudging Percy towards Reyna. She gave her boyfriend a pointed gaze as she grabbed Jason's arm. Percy nodded his head and watched as the two blonds disappeared. Percy held his arms out for Reyna, silently offering comfort. Reyna stared at him for a moment before crumbling the arms of her friend for five years.

"Hey… I know." He whispered, rubbing her shoulders as he whispered soothing sounds in her ear.

"It's worse." Reyna murmured against Percy's chest. Percy may be warm, reassuring and comforting but he wasn't Jason. Jason was so close but not at the same time. "It's harder, Percy. He moves, talks and acts like Jason. There are moments when I think it's him, the Jason I knew and love, but then he's gone. It's like losing him all over again."

"He's not gone. He's here." Percy replied, pulling away and looking her straight in her deep dark eyes. "Nico, Piper, Leo, everyone is trying everything to figure out what happened. He'll come back, Rey. He always does." Reyna nodded her head as Percy pulled her to one more comforting hug.

"This pillar has to be in the Greek era, right Jason?" Annabeth turned when he didn't reply to her question immediately. The blond man's blue eyes were focused on the dark-haired paired embracing on the top of the hill. There was a conflicted expression on his handsome face as he watched. His jaw was clenched. Fingers curled tightly into a fist. "You're going to cut into your skin." Annabeth commented, touching his hand, smiling as he finally noticed the fist.

"Who could leave her like that?" Jason asked, looking at Annabeth for the answer. "Why would someone leave her? I don't understand." Annabeth sighed. _Only you have the answer. You did it twice. _


End file.
